Enormous quantities of otherwise utilizable water are consumed in flush type toilets. As populations increase, there is greater pressure on available water supplies and considerable incentive to more effectively utilize those supplies. This has led to a number of proposals which would reduce the volume of liquid utilized when a tank type toilet is flushed.
At the same time, it is desirable that a user be able to selectively flush the toilet with the entire volume of water in the toilet tank when circumstances dictate, for example when solid waste is present in the toilet bowl. Consequently, water saving devices for toilets are typically so constructed that a user can cause either a reduced volume flush or a full flush to occur.
A number of water saving devices which have these objectives in mind employ two flush handles. One is employed for a reduced volume flush and the other for a full volume flush. These systems have the disadvantage of being expensive due to the considerable number of parts required by what are essentially two complete flushing systems. Furthermore, a tank specially constructed to make the flush levers of both systems accessible from the exterior of the toilet's tank are required. This involves additional expense, limits the market for the system, and eliminates the possibility of retrofitting existing toilets.
Other, heretofore proposed, water saver systems employ a single flush lever which can be: (a) rotated in opposite directions for reduced and full volume flushes, or (b) depressed to one position for a reduced volume flush and to a second position for a second, higher volume flush. For the most part, existing toilets can be retrofitted with flushing systems of this character. However, these systems are nevertheless characterized by a larger than optimal number of components; and their ability to conserve flush water is often less than optimal. This is because children and others will often forget which position of direction of rotation generates a reduced volume flush and therefore inadvertently produce a full volume flush in circumstances where a flush of that magnitude is not necessary.
Yet another disadvantage common among both the heretofore proposed single and dual handle water savers are installation requirements that may exceed the capability of the average user and a concomitant difficulty in adjusting the substituted mechanism or mechanisms so that they will function properly.
Also, the prior art water saver systems typically make no provision for adjusting the volume of water flushed through the toilet when a reduced volume flush is initiated or allow changes in this volume to be made only with considerable difficulty.
In short, there is an existing and continuing need for improved water savers for flush toilets.